eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Eladrin
The eladrin are a type of extraplanar creature which resembles an elf. They are found on the plane of Thelanis. History Eladrin and elves may share a common ancestry. At one time the eladrin clashed with the fomorians in Thelanis. Appearance & Personality Eladrin originate in Thelanis, where the power of story holds sway. Individual eladrin have appearances reflective of the story of their feyspire and the archfey that dominate it. Some eladrin warriors wear wooden masks. Abilities Eladrin have the ability to teleport short distances by briefly passing through another plane. , p. 102-103 Some eladrin are adept shapechangers and can assume abstract forms such as a ball of light or a whirlwind. Society Eladrin dwell in the feyspires of Thelanis, where they are divided between the various courts overseen by the archfey of the Faerie Court. Specific kinds of eladrin are known by titles including bralani, coure, and'' ghaele''. , p. 96-97 These noble eladrin attain these ranks mostly on their own merit, and stand above their peers in individual power. Notable Personalities The most powerful among the eladrin are known as ghaele, a title reserved for archfey. * Luca Syara, Playwright of the Diamond Theater: Luca Syara is the playwright of the Diamond Theater in Lower Menthis Plateau of Sharn. She is secretly a ghaele eladrin that has settled in Sharn and masquerades as a human. She originally left her home plane of Thelanis, the Faerie Court to fight in the Last War on behalf of Cyre and a righteous cause. Luca grew so disaffected by the war that she vowed to never return to her home or do battle ever again. , p. 76 Her plays deal with heavy themes from the Last War. , p. 60 * Shan Lian Doresh, the Lord of the Fading Dream: Shan Lian Doresh is a former ghaele eladrin that was banished to Dal Quor after an ancient war with the giants of the Cul'sir Empire of Xen'drik. He is the lord of Taer Lian Doresh, the Fortress of Fading Dreams. Shan Lian Doresh appears as a major antagonist in ''The Fading Dream'', the last novel in the Thorn of Breland series. , p. 143-144 * Shan Syraen, the Lord of Winter: Shan Syraen is the ghaele eladrin embodying the power of winter. He is lord of Taer Syraen, the Winter Citadel, a feyspire that resides in the Karrnwood of Karrnath. He rules a large force of mainly eladrin, with some gnome and other kinds of fey servants as well. , p. 102 Notes In 4th edition eladrin were changed in from their previous status as outsiders embodying pure chaotic-good to being more feylike elves hailing from the Feywild. In Eberron, they remained the native inhabitants of Thelanis, the Faerie Court but were changed to reside within seven feyspires which alternate between Thelanis and Eberron. Ghaele became a specific title for an eladrin-like archfey rather than a specific type of eladrin. Appendix External Links * References Category:Humanoids Category:Medium Humanoids Category:Creatures found in Thelanis Category:Races